Screen doors are widely used throughout areas having temperate environments. Screen doors offer the advantages of permitting fresh air to circulate freely while keeping insects and rodents from entering through the doorway. Screen doors also advantageously permit people to observe things on the other side of the screen without opening the screen door.
A common problem experienced with screen doors is that the screens tend to wear quickly. The screens often tend to tear, particularly in areas close to where the screen is supported by a frame. One common cause of excessive wear leading to early failure of a screen is pressure by small children and/or pets, such as dogs and cats. Once a screen is damaged, it no long serves as an effective barrier to insects and rodents. Furthermore, damaged screens are unsightly.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a screen door which advantageously permits the free circulation of air through the screen and permits an observer on one side of the screen to view things on the other side of the screen, but has increased wear capabilities.
It would also be desirable to provide a screen door which is not readily subject to damage by children and pets but which offers air circulation and is transparent.